An Avenger to a Father: Twin Edition
by AllyGreen11
Summary: A mother fallen victim to murder, her twin daughters then fall victim to the system. They learn to harness their powers, but they can only deal with moving around for so long before they yearn for the father they have never known. Who is the man who created these girls with such magnitudes of power.
1. Chapter 1

3rd person POV;

"Who are you?" The woman asks. She tries to move away but the chains around her arms keep her in place against the wall. The murderer turns around to face the woman. With a sadistic smile, he replies "I, I am The Ripper. The Ripper I am. Such lovely skin you have madam. I will enjoy ripping it apart. But first we need an audience." The Ripper turns around and walks to the back of the windowless room. He opens a door and pulls in the woman's twin daughters. They had been drugged so their movements were slow and uncoordinated. The Ripper drags them to the opposite wall facing their mother and chains them up. As the girls move, their bodies begin to awaken and their minds become more aware. As soon as The Ripper knows the girls are aware of what's going on he begins his torture. "Now that we have an audience madam, let's get this show on the road. Hmm, which knife shall I start with first? Ahh I know, let's start dull then make our way up. Now how does that sound?" The woman was too terrified to utter a word. All she could think about was her daughters and how she wished that they didn't have to see this. She was pulled out of her thoughts when The Ripper smacked her across the face. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, WOMAN! NOW, I EXPECT AN ANSWER!" The Ripper shouted at the terrified woman. The woman was quivering with her fear and with a shaky breath replied "F-Fine. Do as you please. But please release my precious daughters! They don't need to see this! I beg of you! Let them go!" The Ripper replied with a crazed laugh "You think your pathetic begging will free your daughters? This is something that they need to witness. I want them to remember how weak their mother was. I want them to live their long lives in fear, and I especially want them to remember your agonized screams. I want this night to haunt them for the rest of their lives. Now do me a favor...and SCREAM!" As he said that he took a dulled kitchen knife and slashed it across the woman's chest. She screamed in surprise and agony. "YES! SCREAM SOME MORE!" The Ripper laughed maniacally and cut the woman some more. He then switched knives, this time using a butcher knife. This knife was not as dulled so he decided to have a little fun and cut up the woman slowly. He made little cuts all over her body. She screamed and whimpered which caused The Ripper to smile in demented bliss. The girls watched as this man..., no, this ... this Monster cut their mother up. They cried out "STOP DON'T HURT OUR MOMMY! PLEASE!" This just made the Ripper smile and laugh even more. "Now to unfortunately finish you off madam... I will use my favorite knife. Don't worry though, this won't hurt a little." he said "No, this will hurt like hell." The Ripper took out a serrated knife that was a foot long. It looked like someone glued sharp triangles together and put a handle on the end. He smiled sadistically and began to slash at the woman. Skin was ripped and torn from the poor woman's body. She screamed in utter agony while her daughters were too scared to even breathe. The Ripper laughed like the mad man he was. Then The Ripper plunged his knife into the woman's heart, twisted it, and then ripped it out of her chest. Some parts of the woman's heart were on the blade. The man unchained the woman and her lifeless body fell to the floor with a wet 'THUD'. The Ripper then left the scene and left the girls chained to the wall. The last thing the girls heard before passing out was the crazed laugh of The Ripper. 

***Two days later***

***TV news***

_News reporter:_  
"Breaking news! A murder has taken place in a small town close to the city of Ft. Lauderdale here in. A woman by the name of Estelle Stone was killed by a man who calls himself 'The Ripper'. Even though the suspect of the crimes has been caught, the media has not been informed of his true identity but do to an inside source know that the man has been responsible for 8 other murders. The only survivors of this incident in particular were Estelle's 11 year old twin daughters, Kaitlyn and Aislynn Stone. They were found chained to the wall across from their mother's body and they were most likely forced to watch their mother's tragic death. The girls were found covered in blood but they were not actually injured. The man has been found responsible for all 9 murders and will not get a trial. He will be either sentenced to life in prison or execution. As of now, we don't know the mental condition of the girls, but they will be placed in a foster home together since they have no other living relatives. Reporting live in today in Florida, I am Dianna Louis with Channel 7 News."

**A/N: **

**This is a new story that I would never have even given a thought of writing if TheAlleyCat18 had not proposed that we write this story together. **

**This idea was amazing, and I cannot wait to find out how we are going to have this whole story fall together! **


	2. Chapter 2

4 years later

Kaitlyn POV:

*Child Services*

"-So, you girls have the option to take the test, or you can stay with the family you are with now." As the service worker woman finally stopped talking I glanced at Aislynn, knowing she would be uneasy in this whole situation. We never really ever wanted to talk and relive the past; we always knew that we were okay.

When I looked at Aislynn she looked so excited to try and find out who we are. I just didn't want to see the disappointment on her face if the test never finds anything. I think the test is worth it though. She deserves to have a chance at what she wants. I could deal without the family 'moments'.

"If we could please take the test mam, I think that we'd like that." I took Aislynn's and looked her in the eyes silently promising her that I would do my best for her.

"Of course darlings, just go through to that room there," She pointed to room number 4," I'll send a nurse in to take the samples."

A short woman probably in her mid-30s came in and explaining the possible bee sting like feeling, said it wouldn't hurt too badly. Aislynn's hand tightened slightly around mine as the needle went in and withdrew the blood, but she was fine after that.

I studied her shirt as the needle went in my arm, it hurt surprisingly less than I thought it would.

"Alrighty, you girls are all done. I'll send in Marsha."

"Well ladies. You can go back to John and Ruby; the tests won't be completed for two weeks. I recommend packing a bit of your things in case we find your family. I'll call you if we get any results." With that, Marsha left.

"Alrighty, let's get going." I sighed. Going back to John and Ruby's house is not exactly a fun apple pie life.

**A/N: **

**I don't know how long it has been, but I AM proud of myself for finally getting this chapter written. Have I ever mentioned my best feature being my capability to procrastinate? Well, it is.**


End file.
